A number of computer implemented applications allow users to render three-dimensional (3D) environments. Generally such applications may use one or more static guides in the form of planes within the 3D environment as references to allow the user to determine object placement within the environment.
Touch and mouse interfaces are inherently two-dimensional, and it is often not intuitive at what depth the user wants to perform an action in a 3D environment. Numerous different type of actions may be supported with the 3D environment, including sculpting and object placement tasks.